Heir of the 'Dark Lord'
by ghostwriterGW
Summary: The story is all about The heir of Dark Lord (the title says it all). My very first one so read and review(flames are also accepted) . completed
1. Default Chapter

Authors Notes: All of you know that the bad boy of Hogwarts is Draco. I am really fascinated by this character and so here is the brief history which made Draco what he is today. . . .Read it to believe it! and don't forget to review . . . .  
  
Disclaimer: Should I do this??? ^~^ ok alright here it is. . . . all the characters have been created by JK Rowling. But Draco here, belongs to me and only me and only only me.^.^ Now that I have got it out of my system I am very very very happy ;)   
  
* * * * * *   
  
Chapter 1:  
  
A boy of about 4 years sat at the corner of his room as he cried helplessly. He tried to reduce the sound created by his sobbing by putting his face into the blanket but his cries could be heard through out the house. His mother could only pity him from the other corner of the house where his father had bound her up.  
  
She could here her son whimper in pain and she couldn't do anything infact she didn't even wan't to do anything. Her mind replayed the whole thing in front of her and she didn't feel the pain or sorrow as she saw the image forming in front of her eyes. She saw herself entering the mansion with her son in her arms. She could see that the boy in her hands, her son, was infact laughing happily and then she saw the image of her husband approaching them. She then saw her own image whimpering apologies for having allowed a laughter be heard in the cold mansion, laughing was the gravest offense possible in the mansion and she had allowed it to happen in her presence and so she was to be punished. She then saw the image of herself pleading for merci as the father beat his son for having laughed. She saw the image of her son being dragged to his room to be punished further and she saw herself falling as she tried to stop her husband from hurting her son. Suddenly she saw a blinding flash and the image started repeating itself before her. It was her punishment, to see the days happenings before her to make her understand the gravity of the mistake commited, to refrain from doing such a mistake in the future. It was also her punishment, to not feel any emotions as she saw the images. She was raw with the emotions which seemed to overflow when she saw her son being flogged nearly to death to hear him shout out for her help but her eyes wouldn't obey her infact her whole body seemed to be passive to these emotions she was feeling. She wanted to shout to run and help her son but her body didn't respond to her souls emotions. She couldn't bear the emotions surging through her any longer she atlast felt a drop of tear flowing then could hear a shreik, she couldn't even realise that she was the one who produce it. The shreik was heard through out the house and then she fainted. Her release from the pain was atlast found by her. . . .  
  
* * *  
  
"So, what have you learn't from todays leason?" demanded the boys father as he twisted the whip in his hand, the whip was ready to take a swipe if the answer was proved wrong.  
  
"All animals are hateful."the boy replied in a strong voice. He knew that his father detested any show of weakness. The boy was now 6 years old and had been caught playing with a rabbit he had found on the mansion grounds, so here he was, infront of his father, who had the very instant the rabbit was brough into his sight killed it. The boy knew that if he was careful enough to please his father he would not be given any punishment. He also knew that the only bestfriend he had for the past 10 days had just been killed infront of his eyes, but he forced himself to stop the emotions which flooded through him, as he knew that if expressed would not only cause him harm but would also be fatal to his mother.  
  
"Categorise animals."his father commanded him.  
  
"Anything detestable."he answered.  
  
"What is the most detestable thing in this world?" his father asked him.  
  
"Animals like muggles and anything related to them" he answered in a unwavering voice as he looked strainght into his fathers eyes.  
  
"Well done"  
  
"Let him be given anything he likes" the father said to one of the servants present in the hall as he walked away to use the whip on some other poor creature in the mansion.  
  
* * *   
  
The boy learnt from his experience to always please his father, initially it was to escape punishement instore for him as well as his mother, but later it had become a usual behaviour of his. He loved his mother, it was the only thing which his father was against, otherwise in every other way the boy agreed with his father. His father had recognized this weakness of his when the boy was 8 years old and so had used a spell to change his mate into a living zombie. All the boys weaknesses were removed thus by the time he was ten. The boy got everything money could buy. He had arrogance and liked power as much did his father. He idolized his father and always believed that his father couldn't be wrong about anything. He, like his father looked down upon everything surrounding him.  
  
Thier mansion was in the middle of nowhere with powerful spells protecting the walls, nothing could go in or come out without the permission of the master of the house it was here that his father practised some powerful magic, which the boy didn't know were forbidden. It was here that the boy was also taught some of the forbidden magic. It was under the protection of such such powerful magic forbidden things were carried on. Magic to help the 'Lord', or so the boy was told.   
  
As the boy grew to the required age, when he had to be sent to master the powers, he also acquired the nature of his father, the 'Dark Lord' and this followers. He grew up in the hateful environment and got accustomed to liking it. He didn't know life outside that of his fathers company and of those, which his father provided for his company.  
  
He grew up not having seen the beauty of the nature. He was always surrouded by a thick black cloud which made him not able to see the beauty surrounding him, not even if it were staring right in his face. He didn't know what love was, neither did he know what it was to be loved. He was devoid of emotions and was brought up to be disgusted at any display of them.  
  
* * *   
  
The boy was none other than Draco Malfoy the boy whom everybody hated and he for one didn't care about what these inferiors thought about him. By the time he was old enough to go to Hogwarts, the school for which his father would one day be the headmaster, he was an irresponsible and arrogant boy swanked on both sides by two boys, his companions, provided by his father. He also derived great joy in passing snide remarks and by making poor unsuspecting fellow students victims of his cruel jokes. He lived the life his father had created for him, there were illusions and lies in this created world, there were agonies and weaknesses in this created world, there was slavery and dregery in this created world but the boy had not envisioned these when he had entered this world infact he only saw another way to follow his fathers footsteps, another way to impress his father, another way to settle in the enviroment surrounding him. He was now an Ice Prince.  
  
* * * * *  
  
AN: REVIEW NOW !!! 


	2. ghostwriters muses

Authors Note:  
  
Hi you readers well let me clarify one thing to you all, The story "Hier of Dark Lord" has been intended only as a glimpse into Draco's past and what makes him the person he is today. Why he blindly follows his father, why he is cruel and the reason for his being as he is today.  
  
Well now that it has been made clear, do read it and definitely do review.   
  
And thanks to all those who have reviewed. I really appreciate your suggestions and comments and will try to keep those in mind while writing the other stories (Oh yes, don't sigh now. . . . but you can't stop the unstoppable. . . he he he. . . I will definitely write new stories and torment you for reviews. . . .grins evilly)  
  
Well sorry about writing the story in the neutral sense, but it is what I intended it to be. I believe that no human is born good or bad it is only the way they are brought up that shapes their character. (Quite philosophical amn't I??? Anyhow my next story is going to shape up the life of Dark Lord. . . soon . . . . very soon )  
  
So here is ghostwritergw signing off.   
  
Bye Bye : * 


End file.
